


Just Another Job

by CloudStrifeIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Because I totally see them that way, Cloud is a Big Softie, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I need this right now, Marlene Wallace is an Angel, Minor Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudStrifeIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/CloudStrifeIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Cloud escorts Marlene back to Seventh Heaven.
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Marlene Wallace, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	Just Another Job

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this the other day, and was gonna edit it because its basically just dialogue, but then didn't feel like it, so I've decided to just post it as is because it's still basically election night and we all need some fluff.

“I’m tired,” the little girl complained, foot scuffing the dirt in annoyance.

“We’re almost back,” Cloud informed her, surveying the slums around for any potential pickpockets or thugs.

“Aren’t you gonna give me a piggy back ride?”

“Huh?” Cloud stopped dead in his tracks, completely taken aback as he stared down at the small brunette.

“A piggy back ride! You know! Like a chocobo!”

Cloud snorted. “You want me to carry you?”

Marlene nodded eagerly. “Uh huh!”

The merc shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Before he could even turn away, however, the girl’s hands were tugging incessantly at the ankles of his baggy SHINRA issued uniform.

“Please?” Marlene begged, batting her dark lashes impishly.

“You can carry yourself,” he muttered, but he felt his reserve cracking.

“But I’m _tired_!” She pouted, chocolate eyes growing impossibly wide.

Cloud sighed, removing his buster sword so that it wouldn’t get in the way. “Fine.”

Marlene’s face broke into an admittedly adorable grin and she hopped in place, clapping her hands excitedly.

He knelt down in the dust, suppressing a smile as the little girl laughed giddily and climbed onto his back, looping her skinny little arms around his neck.

It was just a job.

“Hold on tight,” he ordered, straightening, reaching back to support her legs so she wouldn’t fall.

She giggled, releasing one hand to gently pat his blonde spikes.

“Good chocobo!” She cooed.

Cloud frowned. He’d heard plenty of colorful comments regarding his hair, but…

“Did you just call me a chocobo?”

She giggled again, shifting on his back to attain a more comfortable position. Then a small hand reached forward to hover by his ear, pointing out into the slums.

“Onwards!” The little girl cried happily.

Cloud huffed a sigh but obediently began to move forwards, resolutely ignoring the puzzled glances cast their way. So what, if he looked a fool?

It was just a job.

The pair made their way towards Seventh Heaven, Marlene humming happily as the big bad merc carried her home.

A thought crossed Cloud’s mind. “If I’m a chocobo, what does that make you?”

“A princess of course!” Marlene answered immediately, her voice alight with childlike imagination.

“Hmmph. Not your knight?” He teased. He liked to think that would have made a bit more sense.

“Hmmm…” Marlene paused, obviously considering this very seriously. “You can be both!” She ultimately decided on.

He couldn’t help it – the little girl’s joyous nature was just too contagious. Cloud’s face broke into a soft smile, and he was just glad no one from AVALANCHE was around to see this little display.

Marlene’s little feet kicked ineffectually at his sides, urging him onwards. “Come on chocobo!” she cried wiggling a bit in his hold. “Faster! Faster!”

“What’s the rush?”

“The castle is under attack!” She dramatically declared.

Cloud rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched a bit. “Surely Tifa and the others can defend it?”

“Nuh-uh! My subjects need me!”

“Alright then, hold on.”

Marlene laughed as he broke into a slow trot, careful not to dislodge his passenger. She hugged his neck tighter, her little fingers curling into the turtleneck of his sweater and her warm breath ghosting past his ears. She squealed in delight when he hopped lightly over a puddle, and Cloud felt a suspiciously warm, fuzzy feeling start to grow in his chest.

“Hey there, merc!”

Cloud turned towards the source of the sound, coming to a halt. Marlene, content to play along, reared back like she was pulling on the rains. “Whoa-oh there, chocobo! Whoa-oh-oh!"

Cloud was sure to adopt a serious expression as Wymer approached.

The man’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Taking on a new occupation?” he asked lightly, watching as Marlene cuddled against Cloud’s back.

The blonde glanced over his shoulders, meeting the girls smiling brown eyes, before turning back to Wymer. “Just finishing up a job.”

The man nodded, a skeptical look in his eyes. “Well it’s good to see you’ve got a diverse resume,” he teased, earning a giggle from Cloud’s passenger. Wymer gave the girl a gentle smile. “Well, hi there, Marlene! You having fun?”

“Yep!”

Wymer chuckled, turning back to Cloud. “Anyways, when you get a chance, swing by. I got a couple jobs you might be interested in.”

Cloud nodded curtly. “Will do.”

“Alright, well you two best be on your way. Say hi to your dad now for me, Marlene!”

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, “Okay!”

Cloud watched Wymer turn away, before starting to walk again.

Small fingers tugged lightly at his bangs, trying to get his attention.

“Hmm?”

“I forget his name,” his passenger confessed in a whisper.

“It’s Wymer,” he informed her, walking steadily forward.

“Oh, right!” Marlene sighed contentedly and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck like she would a pillow. “You’re not as tall as Daddy is,” she observed quietly.

Cloud snorted. “Most people aren’t.”

“I don’t think Daddy likes you very much.”

Cloud hummed, adjusting his grip on the Buster Sword, making sure it was well away from his passenger. “I’ve noticed,” he commented drily.

“Daddy’s really brave, but he gets scared sometimes. He just wants to keep us all safe.”

There was something about hearing such somber words in such a young voice that struck him to the core.

“Bravery is about standing tall in the face of fear,” he said softly, “it’s not about having no fear at all. Only an idiot isn’t afraid of some things, and your dad, well...” he paused, acutely aware of how he would be ridiculed should the man himself actually hear his next words, “...he’s not an idiot.”

He could feel Marlene nodding against his neck. Her next words, spoken so quietly, had him stopping dead in his tracks.

“I think you’re really brave too.”

———-----------------------------

Marlene fell asleep halfway back to Seventh Heaven, and Cloud had to maintain a diligent hold of her to make sure she didn’t slip.

Tifa was waiting behind the bar as they strode through the heavy double doors. Smiling softly, she padded over and reached out to alleviate him of his burden.

“She suckered you too, huh?” She whispered, careful not to disturb the sleeping child.

Cloud just shrugged, slipping the Buster Sword back into its magnetic harness.

“Thanks again,” the barmaid murmured, gazing down at Marlene fondly.

“It’s no problem,” Cloud replied neutrally, watching as Tifa strode off to put the girl to bed.

It was just a job, after all.

...

Even if he didn’t get paid.


End file.
